normal
by younix
Summary: the powerpuff girls dicide to turn themselves to normal, the rowdyruff boys find out, what will happen now?
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I don't own anything but my imagination, the rest goes to Craig McCracken.

This is the first chapter of my first story.

Chapter:1

bored

Normal prov

It was a lovely day in the city of Townsville, and everyone was happy and joyful, everyone that is except…….THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS!

* * *

Brick's prov

I laughed again at how Butch stole that kid's money, but that was YESTURDAY now where just sitting in the shade of some dumb old oak tree, trying to think of something to do.

"Why don't we steal some ice cream?" Boomer sounded like he set his heart and soul into getting some ice cream; actually he sounded more like an idiot. I yawned with boredom. We stole some ice cream on Monday, you moron!

With that Butch slapped him and he fell to the ground with a loud thump, and we burst out laughing

Ha!....what…a…wimp…!

I had to grab on to the trunk of the tree to steady myself.

* * *

Boomer's prov 

"It's not funny!" I said

Yes…..it….uh….is. Butch said, still out of breath, from laughing of course.

Well if your so great why don't YOU come up with something for us to do!?

"alright fine I will, and it'll be way better than what you came up with! So Butch sat there and started thinking. ……………………………………………………………………………………I've got it! Butch said, jumping to his feet. Lets sneak attack the Power puff girls! "but you heard what HIM said, They where gone somewhere on vacation. I said.

Well…does it look like there gone now? Slowly I looked in the direction Butch was pointing, and I saw there where the three small figures approaching, the figures of Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, the Power puff girls.

* * *

End of first chapter

Well that's the end of my first chapter, I hope you liked it!

Remember there's more! Unknown accepted no flames please! If you think there's something wrong with it I will fix it.

Thank you!

R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Hey you guys! Sorry to keep you waiting, but either way here's the second chapter to my story, once again all I own is my imagination. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter: 2

Want to be

Blossom's prove 

It felt so calm in the park; I guess that's why we go there when we have nothing else to do. We all felt so relaxed, and yet………I felt as if we where being watched. As we settled down by an oak tree, I saw the slightest movement coming from across the sidewalk.

* * *

Butch's prove

I noticed the power puff girls coming down the park sidewalk first, and without a moment to spare Brick pulled Boomer and me into the tree. "Brick, why did you pull us into the tree?"Boomer said. "Duh, Idiot he pulled us into this tree so we could spy on the power puff girls!"

* * *

Bubble's prove

I sighed unhappily as three dark colors dashed through the sky." Looks like the Rowdy ruff boys are up to no good." I started to fly away. "Don't leave bubbles, we can fight them later, I have something more important to ask you anyway." blossom said. I wonder what she wants to talk to us about.

* * *

Brick's prove 

I was so glad when bubbles fell for that fireworks getup; the other two girls had already fallen asleep. It only took us a few seconds to get to the tree they where sitting under. Then we started listening.

* * *

Buttercup's prove

"I'm here, what do we need to talk about?" I asked. "Ok guys; listen close, because I'm only going to say this once." "Okay, shoot," I said. "Um you guys………well…how would you feel if…..w-we where normal?" I nearly leaped into the air and shouted yes, and bubbles looked the same. "If you d-don't want to we won-"Yes you idiot of course we want to be normal! In fact let's go do that right now!

* * *

Boomer's prove

I watched and listened in shock to what Blossom was saying, because it was truly unbelievable. I mean why the power puff girls would want to be normal is beyond me, having super powers is so cool!

* * *

Blossom's prove

I could only smile at my sister's cheers of me wanting to be normal, and then something in the back of my head told me to tell them why, so I did. "Do you guys want to know why I've made this decision?" I asked.

"Huh, double duh." Buttercup and bubbles said simultaneously. Alright then, I'll tell you. It all started last week…...I start telling them my flashback.

We where fighting a monster when an order of villains appeared. There was Mojo jojo, Him, seducesa, the power punk girls, and the rowdy ruff boys. While we where fighting them we started getting tired, and as we got weaker they started calling us names, and not just the villains, but the people as well. They'd said things like, "what kind of super heroes are you?" and "you call that a punch?" "It was horrible." We did finally defeat them all, but when we landed, and expected cheers, all we got was a wimpy "thanks power puff girls." And left. Talk about appreciation, ha! They didn't even give us a reward!From that point forward I decided that if they didn't appreciate us properly, we wouldn't serve as heroes anymore.I ended my flashback abruptly, just like sisters smiled again, and Bubbles said calmly "that's a good reason.

* * *

Brick's prove 

I felt joy and pity at the same time, I felt good because they'd be normal and no one could stop us from doing wrong. I also felt good because it was partly our fault, but I felt bad because, being criticized by those you are trying to protect is pretty , Butch said something so surprising it made me change my mind about everything."Eh, to bad the power puff girls are going to turn to normal, now we won't have someone to beat up everyday."

I slapped my forehead, then Boomer's face. "Aw man, I forgot about that part." "If the puffs are normal, then it wouldn't be a fair fight, and if we cant fight them everyday, than we'll be bored, and being bored is worse than hell. "what will we do?" Boomer asked sounding concerned."We have to stop them." I said. And together we all cracked our knuckles, sighed, and prepared to stop the normal want to bes.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Hi guys, MERRY CHRISTMAS! He he. Sorry about the long wait, CHRISTMAS you know. Plus my brother just graduated From College! Anyway, hope you enjoy MY LAST CHAPTER!

Read and review! I own nothing.

Chapter 3

At last!

Buttercup's prove

We where just getting ready to leave, when the lame gang appeared out of no were! "What do you idiots want?" I said sarcastically. "Oh nothing." Brick said. Obviously trying to be annoying, which he was. "Where are you going?" Butch said. "None of your business!" Blossom spat. "Well, wherever your going," Brick said. "its our job." Butch said. "To stop you." Boomer said. "Get the hell away from us!" I said, and punched Butch in the face.

* * *

Butch's prove

She punched me in the face! I thought. We where only trying to stop them and she punched me! "Oh it is on!" I said. "No Butch, not yet." Brick whispered. What are you dorks yakking on about now? Bubbles said. Wait……Bubbles said? Was she actually trying to threaten us? "Aw, wittle Bubbles is thweatening me, I'd better hide behind Boomer for protection." Brick said. "Ya, me too." I said. Now Bubbles was getting angry, her face was boiling red, and she was making wired noises. "Hey Bubbles, are you ok?" Blossom asked. Bubbles face reddened and she let out a scream so loud it deafened a boy in Japan, and then she gathered a giant ball of energy [bigger than any energy ball all three girls put together.] and threw it at us. Which caused a big explosion that covered the us in smoke and ash.

* * *

Bubble's prove

"I can't count how many times you jerks have made fun of me!" "Not just the rowdy ruff boys either!" I calmed down and said "Ok girls, when we get home, I want to be the first to take the antidote X."

* * *

Brick's prove

"No!" I shouted. Everyone turned to look at me. "Wait a go Brick." Butch said. "You guys where spying on us weren't you? Blossom asked. "Yea we where, so what are you going to do about it!?

* * *

Blossom's prove

Where leaving! I shouted, and turned on my heels, the girls did the same. Then we started running. I stopped and said, "wait, what are we doing on foot? Then we took off though the sky to our house.

* * *

Boomer's prove

"We have to stop them!" I shouted. "They can't get away!" "Don't worry Boomer." Brick said. "They wont."

* * *

Blossom's prove

"Fly faster!" I yelled. "We have to fly faster!" "Their gaining on us!" Finally, we landed at home, ran inside and shut the door behind us. "Ok girls, stay here incase the RRB get anymore funny ideas." "I'll go get the antidote X.

* * *

Butch's prove

We landed in the tree outside their house near the window shortly after they arrived, and we soon realized that it was too late. Now we could only watch in shock to what happened.

* * *

Bubble's prove

Blossom came back shortly with the antidote X. As promised she let me go first. I took a sip, then started to transform. First, my legs got longer and I grew toes. Next my stomach grew longer. Then my eyes shrunk, and I grew a nose. Finally, My hair grew out to just bellow my shoulders, and was wavy. "Wow you look great bubbles. Blossom said. "Please." I said. "Call me Tara." I said.

* * *

Blossom's prove

The same stuff happened to BC, or should I say Vanessa, accept her hair went strait down, and only to her shoulders. I on the other hand had a few problems. My hair curled up in tight curls, and I had freckles. Then my eyes turned brown. We all agreed that my name is Anne. When we looked ourselves over in the mirror I realized that this antidote also aged us! This makes us 14 and old enough to have a boyfriend. Yes! Just then the RRB burst through the glass and took the antidote X. About 10 minutes later we met three handsome 15 year old boys asking us out. Their names where Corbin (Boomer) Matthew (Butch) and Nelson (Brick).

In a wired sort of way I guess this is a perfect ending.

* * *

THE END

So did you like it? Did you hate it? I know I liked it for a first story and I'm planning to Wright more horror stories in the future. No flames please. Read&review.


End file.
